Boats and motor vehicles, such as a RV's and long distance or over the road trucks, may be configured to provide heating, ventilating, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) needs to various locations. For example, air conditioning units have been installed on boats to provide comfortable areas on the boat during warm weather. Various methods of cooling the air on the boat have been used, including non-refrigerant cooling system, though a system using a compressed refrigerant is the most common system in widespread use today.
However, space constraints within various vehicles can be problematic. For example, it is common for air conditioning ducting to be located within the walls of boats. Conventionally, the interior space of the walls was relatively large to accommodate ducting and/or large insulation for the ducting. However, many modern boats have greatly reduced the interior space of the walls by utilizing relatively smaller, high-performance ducting and/or insulation. As such, there is a greatly reduced spacing within the walls to provide additional components, such as in-line air purifiers, etc.